Tell Me It's Love
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Jaden has a love letter that needs delivering! But will Chazz accept it? Rivalshipping, JadenxChazz.


Disclaimer: _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _and all related character and materials are property of Naoyuki Kageyama, Shueisha, VIZ, and like everybody else except for me.

Tell Me It's Love  
By: Nanaki BH

Jaden turned the card over and over in his hands, troubled thoughts passing through his mind. He'd spent a long time making the card, so it would really be a shame just to let it go to waste if he didn't give it to the person it was addressed to, but in his heart, he still felt a great deal of apprehension. His fingers trembled slightly as he opened it up and read over the lines he wrote for the about the billionth time. There was no doubt he really felt every word of it.

After all, he was finding it impossible to get Chazz Princeton off his mind lately.

Still, how would someone like Chazz react to something like a _valentine?_ No less, a valentine from his all-time arch-rival? So many things felt wrong about that, but his feelings were becoming undeniable. Ever since that time when he saw Chazz at his weakest, he knew that there was a sensitive heart beneath all those frost. If he gave him the card, he feared that he would be given the cold shoulder, just like he had all the other times he tried to become friends with him. And this was going to be asking Chazz to be way more than just that.

What was the worst he could do? Push him away? Challenge him to a duel? Something told Jaden that wouldn't be a very appropriate reaction to something like this, though. He'd probably end up with a boot-print in the middle of his face for even suggesting such a thing to Chazz. But if he just sat and didn't do anything, then he was sure he would regret it. Even if the others would look at him funny if they knew about it, Jaden knew deep down that what he really had to do was follow his heart.

He stood up from his study desk, giving an exasperated sigh. This would just have to do and he would think about the consequences later. After sliding the card into its envelope, he put it in his jacket and left the room, extra thankful that Syrus and Chumley were at the cafeteria getting their grilled cheeses without him.

Where would he find Chazz at this time of the day, though? He could have been at the cafeteria, but something told Jaden he would find Chazz alone. The school yard was the best bet.

He dodged a few talkative Slifers on his way, his mind set on one thing and one thing only. He needed to make a delivery – rain, sleet, or snow, he was going to get it to Chazz. Just as he expected, he found the ex-Obelisk sitting by his lonesome under a tree in the school yard, looking like he didn't even bring a lunch with him. It was Valentine's Day and it seemed far too lonely to see him sitting there all by his lonesome like that.

As soon as he saw Jaden approaching, he got the predictable look on his face that said "oh, not this loser", but Jaden didn't let that bring him down. He steeled his nerves and stood in front of him for a moment. The two regarded each other silently until Jaden got the courage to speak.

"Hey. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Chazz huffed, turning his head away. "Why say that to me? Not like I have any reason to celebrate the holiday. Neither do you, loser." He looked like he wanted to say more, but had to force himself to lay down the negativity. Jaden could tell now that he really didn't mean all the mean things he said, even though they still stung a bit.

"Yeah well." Jaden shuffled his feet nervously and then decided it was just a better idea to sit down instead so he didn't have to deal with all the fidgeting. He didn't want to make himself look like any more of a fool than he already was. Chazz didn't necessarily look pleased to have Jaden sitting down next to him at his solitary spot, but he didn't particularly complain, only grumbled more.

"So. What business do you have with me then? Don't you have friends you should be hanging around with right about now, huh?"

"Chumley and Syrus? I told them to go on to lunch without me today."

Chazz stayed quiet in response, staring at him out of the corner of his eye with very mild interest. Jaden could practically feel his heart pounding against his chest. He wished silently that this could just be over already. Chazz really wasn't making this any easier for him.

"You see... Uh..." Words were failing him already, his tongue getting tied in his too-dry mouth. Thankfully, he remembered the card. He searched his jacket and pulled out the envelope, handing it over to Chazz. "I made this for you!" Better to sound confident than unsure, at least. He hoped Chazz wouldn't realize how nervous he was. He was making it pretty obvious, though.

With an eyebrow raised, Chazz took the card. Jaden felt like he might have a heart attack. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion as he slowly opened up the envelope and slid the card out. Jaden had decorated it with little crayon hearts and stickers he found around and he was starting to regret making it look so cheesy. What was he thinking, giving such a girly card to a guy like Chazz?

He wasn't tearing it up, though. That was certainly a good sign.

After reading the front of it, Chazz opened it up. Jaden watched with bated breath as his eyes skimmed over every line, reading silently.

"_Slifers are red  
Obelisks are blue,  
Dueling is sweet,  
And so are you."_

The silence that followed was killer. Jaden was nearly ready to apologize and run away, but something strange happened. A strange looked crossed Chazz's face. Was that...? Could it be...? _A smile?_ That was it. Chazz was _definitely_ smiling. Well... "smirking" might have been a better word, as an honest smile from the Chazz was probably impossible, but at least it wasn't a look of rage or disgust.

He closed the card and put it back in the envelope with what looked like some real tender care for it.

"So you're serious?" he asked.

A tinge of fear went through Jaden at that. "Y-yeah. Why not?"

"Ha... I guess you're always serious, even when it seems like you aren't. I shouldn't doubt you." He pocketed the card the same way Jaden had before and looked over at him, studying him seriously. "Just one question."

"Anything."

Chazz's expression slowly fell into one Jaden recognized. It wasn't the face of the usual Chazz he saw when they were dueling together. No, this was the look he had the opportunity to see only that one time when he knew he shouldn't have been watching. Chazz looked sad.

"Why me?" he asked.

That was an easy question. Here he was, expecting some kind of hard question after all of that nervous tension. "Easy," he said confidently. "Because you put up a good duel!"

Chazz sighed in annoyance, a bit of red coloring his cheeks. "And Zane gave you an even better duel! Why don't you like _him_ then, huh?"

"Because I like _you_, Chazz."

There was no arguing with a determined Jaden. Sighing, Chazz decided to concede. "Fine. I guess that's your reason then." He looked away, trying to hide his growing blush. "...Thanks for the card. It, uh... means a lot."

Hardly realizing what he was doing, Jaden took Chazz's chin between his fingers and turned him so that he could press their lips together. Before he let his eyes slip closed, he saw the look of utter surprise written on Chazz's face. It was priceless – not to mention totally adorable. Too surprised to kiss back, Chazz sat, shocked, until Jaden pulled away.

"Was that so bad?" he asked, actually somewhat curious.

It was obvious that Chazz was a fish out of water where things like romance and being nice were concerned, so the best he could offer in response was a quiet, incoherent mumble. As if realizing what an idiot he must've looked like sitting there dumbstruck, he closed his mouth and resumed his typical Chazz-expression, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Try doing that in public again like that and you'd better be ready to _get your game on_, slacker!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!"

Really, there was no fighting him. "Y-yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeeeah, it's been forever since I wrote a Valentine's story! But since I'm into YGO GX right now, I figured I'd make one for it. I'm rather proud of my little poem, but I wouldn't be surprised if somebody else has thought of it before me. Anyhow – REVIEW! Give me some love, guys!


End file.
